


Avalon Protacol

by UniversalAwkwardDuck



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Avalon Protacol, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalAwkwardDuck/pseuds/UniversalAwkwardDuck
Summary: Tony is hurt. Not just, a scratch hurt, but seriously hurt. Like, he could die hurt(and does whoops). With only an hour to spare before he goes off line, he decides to activate a Protacol he hoped he would never have to do. Avalon Protacol. Basically, it's where the suit keeps doing what Tony's brain signals wanted him before he died. It's been activate and it's sad for all. Everyone lost their iron will.





	Avalon Protacol

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped whoops.

Avalon Protocol

Third Person POV

Another day, another alien invasion. The Avengers have assembled and we're currently kicking butt in good ol' New York. It seemed like they were going to win the fight, but as you know, if there's not a true fight, then the boss is coming. When they destroyed the first swarm of aliens, they thought they were done. They high fives each other and joked around, but then they looked up. It was like every child's dream mashed together, and that's terrifying. Anyways, Iron-Man looked up and looked at each of his team mates. 

"Well then folks, final stage. Boss fight." He commented, preparing for another fight. Captain America nodded in agreement. "''Tis indeed, my friend." Thor responded, preparing Mjonir. "Well then, shall we?" Black Widow asks. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk yells before jumping into the sky and punching a big alien in the face. "That's the spirit Hulk! AVENGERS, REASSEMBLE." Iron-Man yells out, also flying up to attack. Thor also joins him.

Soon, the aliens were on the ground, and there were more of them than the last round. "Guys, if this keeps up we're going to-" "I know okay." Iron-Man cuts off Hawkeye. "Look, if there's this many evil alien things, then the queen has got to be here somewhere." Tony continues. "Yeah, and where do you think she is?" Thor asks smacking an alien with his hammer. "Or he." Captain says, blocking an attack. "Can't be sexist here." 

"Alright, whatever gender this thing is, we gotta find it, and fast." Hawkeye responds back, jumping out of the way of an attack. "Your right. Let me just-" Iron-Man is cut off by getting hit in the chest by an alien with a blaster. His systems fail momentarily, but long enough to make him plummet to the ground. "TONY!" Captain yells smacking an alien and running towards him. "I'm fine, just keep on fighting back!" Stark responds quickly, getting up. Captain hesitates, but nods and runs away from Iron-Man, re-entering the fight. "Sir, you are not fine. My system scan shows that your reactor has been damaged. To be more clear, your heart." Jarvis says to Tony. "How long do I have until my reactor deactivates." Tony asks flying back up into the sky. 

"There are no clear numbers, but not very long sir. Judging by how hard your suit impacted your reactor, and hour or so." Jarvis responds, somehow sounding grim. "I... I need more time." Tony says back, blasting an alien. "I'm sorry to say this, but you have no time." Jarvis says. Tony stays silent for a bit, and just floats in the sky before saying, "Activate Avalon Protocol." Jarvis pauses for a moment, "Are you sure sir?" Tony takes a deep breath in and out. "Yes. I am absolutely sure. This city.... No, the world is more important than me. If I don't do this... If I die without doing anything good in my life.... Then I failed." Tony concludes. 

"Very well. It was an honor, working for you." Jarvis responds, "Avalon Protocol, activated." "Jarvis, record this." Tony says. "As you wish." Jarvis says, recording. "Hey guys. As you can probably tell. I'm dead. Yeah, sorry I didn't warn you, but I didn't want to jeopardize the mission. I know my name has a lot of dirt on it. Like, Justin Bieber gets jealous of how many people hate me." Tony pauses to chuckle, "But... Through it all, you've stuck with me. All of you. I am truly thankful for that. I know I may seem like the rich, uncaring, playboy sometimes, but I had to be like that. I'm really sorry if I've ever hurt you. Except you, Clint. You suck. I'm just kidding! But serious. Thank you. For everything. Jarvis, stop recording." 

Jarvis stops recording. "Well, let's take down this ugly thing." Tony says grinning. 

After the fight, every laughs and smiles, glad that everything is finally over. "Way to go Tony!" Steve applauds Iron-Man, giving him a pat on the back. "Yeah, seriously. If you haven't figured out where the queen was, we would be toast." Natasha says, smiling at him. "Hey, Tony. Are you okay? Your kinda quiet." Bruce asks, looking at Iron-Man with concern. It's quiet for a bit, but then Jarvis speaks up. "I'm sorry to say this, but Tony Stark, is dead." Everyone gasps. "You're joking, right?" Clint asks, a look of panic on his face.

"This isn't funny, Tony." Steve says, looking at Iron-Man sternly. "This is no joke." Jarvis responds. "Tony Stark has been dead for 2 hours now. I am sorry." The suit to Iron-Man opens up, and Tony Stark slumps out. Lifeless. "TONY!" Steve yells crouching down on the ground, holding his hand. "No no no. This can't be happening." Clint quietly says, looking at Tony in shock. Natasha, who also crouched down, looked at Tony. Speechless. 

Bruce, with tears and shock in his eyes, crouches down also and checks his pulse. With a shaky breath, he says, "He's.... Dead." Steve bursts out crying, holding onto Tony. "Tony. Please wake up. Please don't leave me here, please." He mumbles trying to wake his companion. "He recorded a message  
for you all. Would you like to view it?" Jarvis asks. "Yes." Natasha responds quickly. The video plays with Tony's last words. 

At Tony's funeral, the Avengers and other close companions of Tony gather around his coffin. Pepper holds the coffin sadly, wailing. Friends of hers had to drag her away so they could bury him. The coffin goes down into the dirt. Tony Stark was a brilliant man. Planing his future, and demise. Many called him a villain, but in truth, he was a man with an iron heart.

**Author's Note:**

> That was edgy and sad and heart breaking. Um, have a cookie?


End file.
